<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afraid She'll Take Over by DiddiAskew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856929">Afraid She'll Take Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiddiAskew/pseuds/DiddiAskew'>DiddiAskew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiddiAskew/pseuds/DiddiAskew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm putting my poems here until I find a better home. Livejournal has proven itself to be...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afraid She'll Take Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To hear her tell it<br/>
All the kept her<br/>
From being the true sovereign<br/>
That she was meant to be<br/>
Was a random<br/>
Clerical error<br/>
Committed by<br/>
Some inattentive<br/>
Principality<br/>
Whose mind was not on his work<br/>
Still<br/>
She strode through this world<br/>
With a regal manner which belied<br/>
A Georgian<br/>
Colored female born in 1926<br/>
And when she bade this life goodbye<br/>
After obtaining her vaunted<br/>
Three score and ten with change to spare<br/>
I said a quiet prayer for that<br/>
Unsuspecting angel</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For Lula Maude<br/>
21 April 1926</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>